sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Physical Skill Use Wording
We all know it's really easy to show when you've used an elemental skill in a thread. Growing a flower out of the ground, or creating a gust of wind takes barely any words at all, and is easy to verify use of for an XP claim. However, physical skills are a bit harder, for obvious reasons. You cannot just say "He runs really fast" as a way to state you're using the speed skill, as that is not specific enough to denote use of a particular skill. So, physical skills do take a little more finesse when trying to utilize them in a post. The below are some examples that have been thought up to help you create your own descriptions of your wolf's physical skill use in a thread. Feel free to use these for ideas, but please do not copy them verbatim. :) Strength He threw his affinity of strength into his paws to plow threw the snow drifts with more ease. He felt the gnashing teeth sink into his shoulder, with a howl he used his unusually strong muscles to push the heavy built wolf off of him Strength, of course, was so often used for destruction, but he had other ideas. He lowered himself beside the obstacle, angled a shoulder towards it, and pushed. Slowly, the fallen trunk, too massive for even a trio of others to move on their own, shifted away from the path he was clearing. Her discipline in the skill of strength would allow no barriers. She offered a snarl, tensed her muscles, and rammed into the building's wall. The wall gave, though so did the building, but the muscular wrecking ball of a wolf would not be denied. She was strong enough to break trees, so even ramming his larger body to the ground was easy. Endurance The run was long, but she'd built stamina up from her old, average endurance, and was practiced enough to be barely panting, though most wolves would be exhausted. His companions all tired long before he did. Together they spurned him on, and he left them behind. He was not particularly fast, but his reserves took a great deal to be exhausted. He trotted on, until the sun kissed the horizon, until the moon rose to claim her throne, long after any normal wolf could bear to continue. The bear rushed at him and he turned and ran, he was not fast but he could run for much longer than any normal wolf/creature, like the bear trying to eat him. He wasn't quick, fast, or strong, but using his affinity for endurance he could keep up with the best of them. Defense The female lowered her crown, and bunched her muscles to keep her above average defense in play. The blow came like a sledgehammer. Any lighter wolf should have been incapacitated, but though light, she was good under pressure. The blow reverberated though her shoulder, and she only gave a few inches to momentum before she swatted the other paw away. The doe lashed out with her strong, fast hooves, but the azahi's body absorbed the dangerous force and she managed to avoid the grievous injury any weaker wolf would've gained Reflexes The blast of fire seared through the air, lashing out to her head, but in the fraction of a second it took the flame to reach her, she'd twisted away so quickly it was almost like she'd sensed it before it happened. Her attunement to her own body offered her faster reactions than others could really perform so well. She saw the shifting of the wall, felt the trembling, and immediately reacted, leaping out of the way as the treacherous ruins surrendered to gravity and time. She panted with relief. Another wolf would surely have been crushed, and a moment of hesitance would have seen her to the same fate. With reflexes like a cat he jumped away from his attacker. His senses and movements were in perfect synche allowing him to leap away. Speed He needed to be faster! He gritted his teeth and pushed his legs to go faster using his natural affinity for speed. She felt the beast catching up to her and so she knew she would have to go even faster, so she pushed herself past the limits of a normal Dynroth and exceeded her pursuer's speed. His legs were designed for speeding, and he used this with such skill that none of the other wolves there could hope in their wildest dreams to catch him - a blur across the land. Sneak He moved slowly and silently, maneuvering in the shadows, stepping so softly on quiet patches of ground that even the sharp-sensed di'shei wouldn't be able to notice him. He knew the ways of speed, of course, but speed was not his friend now. Instead, he slowed down, focused on his paws. Each footfall quieted to the point of nigh-unhearable. A normal lerk couldn't in a million years understand this, with their heavy paws, but he knew the skill. Slowly, quietly, he padded towards his unsuspecting prey, bulk, though bulky, as silent as death. On silent paws he tiptoed through the shadows, making little to no sound with his great skill in sneaking. Flexibility Flexibility was no easy feat for many wolves, but it came easier to the male due to his affinity with flexibility. With this affinity he was better able to twist, and move through the sticks of brambles. She worked the healing plants with incredible precision. Her flexibility, honed in her paws and toes for many a moon, allowed her to move and sort the herbs with incredibly quick, tailored motion. He examined the tight tunnel, judging it possible to go through, and squeezed inside in a seemingly impossible move, and twisted through the tight curves as fluidly as a feline. Balance It was a thin branch, but his practiced paws distributed his weight just right to not send him falling off, and his years of experience let him move quickly along the bark. Her paws gripped the wooden log with all the desperate adrenaline she was due, but it was her sheer balance that let her keep her standing, out of the rushing river. She eased down the plank, centering herself with more ease than any other wolf would be able to summon. Eventually, she reached the other side. The rapids had been conquered, and her message would reach the north. She used her keen sense of balance to scale the precarious ledge that would be impossible of a feat for any one else not as intune to their center. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Elemental Skills *Healing Skill *XP *Stat Upgrades